<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How the Mighty have Fallen by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037672">How the Mighty have Fallen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Black Survival (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Humiliation, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Object Insertion, Overstimulation, Sex Toys, Teacher-Student Relationship, Unhealthy Relationships, alternative universe, background hyunsol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:35:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24037672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in which azuma shoichi doesn't take too kindly to stubborn little boys.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jang Hyunwoo/Isol (Black Survival), Sato Yuki/Azuma Shoichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How the Mighty have Fallen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>gonna remind everyone that Yuki is canonically 18 so no underage tag bitch whohoo</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Seat number 25, I asked you a question."</p><p>Yuki glances at his teacher. He hadn't heard Azuma-san call him until one of his seatmates gently nudged him on the shoulder.</p><p>"I-I'm sorry, Sensei. I did not catch the question."</p><p>The class gave a few snickers. A class officer lets out a quiet hiss and ordered them to shut the fuck up.</p><p>"Sato Yuki. I asked you to explain to the whole class about the concept of financial liability."</p><p>"Y-yes, sir." He struggles to get up his feet. Yuki's body feels awfully sluggish today.</p><p>Concerned and a few mocking looks draw attention over his hunched appearance.</p><p>"A liability is a contractual obligation to deliver cash", Yuki says in perfect speech, "or exchange financial asset or liability with anoter entity." He manages not to stutter. He considers it a victory.</p><p>"Good, Sato-san," Azuma Shoichi drawls. "Now, what can you notice about the relationship of a financial liability and an asset? Could you explain that further?"</p><p>"Yes, Sensei, the difference lies on the--" The pounding in his head increased further, and he cuts himself off in an uncharacteristic fashion.</p><p>"Go on, Sato-san."</p><p>Yuki tries to speak, but lets out no sound. He can't help it. All his attention pays towards the growing pressure building up inside him, and it hurts. Not here, he pleads to himself, not here.</p><p>But it doesn't stops, and the pressure keeps rising until it comes toppling all over, and over, and--</p><p>"Sato-san."</p><p>He abruptly falls to his knees, panting heavily. He grips his desk, strangely fixated at the floor.</p><p>The teacher clicks his tongue in disapproval.</p><p>"Health committee member--"</p><p>---</p><p>"No way, he fell over again?"</p><p>"He's super weak. That guy totally breaks down whenever he feels woozy in class."</p><p>"Are we talking about our old president? That guy kicked ass in the kendo club."</p><p>"That was after his best friend died I think. Depressing shit, dude. I'll tell you later."</p><p>"Don't remind me. That was already two years ago, forget about it! Anyways, nobody really cares about Sato anymore, he's so anti social now."</p><p>"But y'know, isn't Sensei sort of a sadist? Like every time he collapses, Azuma-sensei keeps pushing on him for some reason."</p><p>"A sadist. Haha, you think? The man's lost his only daughter last year.  Cut him some slack."</p><p>"Sensei must be really lonely. Didn't he also lose his wife on same disease years earlier? I don't know how I'd live with that."</p><p>"Why are we gossiping about these things? Fuck, i didn't come here to get depressed."</p><p>"All I know is that the health committee member must be pretty tired of getting into this mess again..."</p><p>"Yeah, poor Jang..."</p><p>---</p><p>After hearing the news, Jang Hyunwoo thanks Ms. Higgins and ends the phone call.</p><p>"Looks like the school doctor is out." Hyunwoo announces as he enters Yuki's bed. The doctor was surprisingly absent for once, much to the redhead's relief. Not that Cathy is a bad doc, she just creeps Hyunwoo out sometimes whenever she rants about her "very special patients" she occasionally visits back in Canada. Weird shit.</p><p>He sees the patient in question clutching his stomach, probably in pain.</p><p>"Hey, you okay, man? You're kinda sweaty." And shaking like a damn leaf too, but Hyunwoo won't tell him that.</p><p>Yuki musters a weak smile at Hyunwoo, "Why wouldn't I be?"</p><p>"Uh huh." Ain't fooling anyone with that act. Hyunwoo offers a handkerchief from his pocket. "Here."</p><p>"How cute," Yuki smiles, taking the pink hankerchief. Hyunwoo frowns, but Yuki just laughs.</p><p>"It's just a joke, Hyunwoo-san." Now Hyunwoo is even more confused.</p><p>What an awkward guy. He really doesn't deserve the treatment he's getting from the school. Nowadays, the entirety of the school body is divided about Yuki: Half of them hates him, half of them pretends he doesn't exist at all.</p><p>Hyunwoo couldn't give a damn about whatever tragic backstory Yuki has--he's  experience enough of that from his own family. He refuses to treat him any different.</p><p>Yuki wipes his face when they hear a new set of footsteps enter the clinic.</p><p>"My bad," Azuma says. "I'll look after him from here. You can go do club activities now."</p><p>Hyunwoo hums, "Alright. You take care of yourself, man." He presses Yuki's arm.</p><p>He leaves, not noticing Azuma-sensei's cold eyes trained on him until he shuts the door. </p><p>---</p><p>Shoichi turns off the lights and pulls the curtains closed, leaving the two of them alone in the darkened room.</p><p>Yuki starts to squirm.</p><p>Dark crimson eyes boring on the boy, Shoichi loosens the necktie around his neck and unhooked the top button of his starched shirt. </p><p>The man then takes out a small device from his front pocket that caught Yuki's attention.</p><p>"Now, Sato. I'll take off the rotor."</p><p>Shoichi nudges the boy's legs.</p><p>"Take off your pants."</p><p>Yuki silently shimmies his pants off, trembling every step of the way. His hard cock juts out proudly, and underneath his balls is a blue cord coming out of his anal cavity where the remote vibrator resides.</p><p>The boy's face was pink, dark eyes glassy and unfocused.</p><p>Shoichi looks at him like an interesting specimen.</p><p>"Look at you," his eyes crinkles. "You've got such a cute reaction. If only I've seen this kind of face often in the classroom--"</p><p>Yuki glares at him, "I'm not suicidal enough to ruin my reputation like that." The boy shifts his legs and moans softly.</p><p>"Perhaps," he lowers himself so he meets Yuki face to face. "But have you already done that yourself?" Shoichi smiles, "You have nothing left to lose."</p><p>The boy tries to look away but he grabs his face.</p><p>"None of that now. Eyes on me." He asks, "You didn't tell anything about our little charade to the health committee, member did you?"</p><p>He's met with stubborn silence.</p><p>Shoichi sighs, "I'll take that as a yes," and  begins to undress him.</p><p>Then the boy suddenly grabs his arm, "W-wait! Sensei, the door--"</p><p>"I didn't locked the door."</p><p>Yuki panics, "What? Lock it! Anyone could enter right now, stop--"</p><p>The teacher flicks a nipple. "We're in school, boy, speak politely." He lowers himself down.</p><p>"Gh..." Yuki winces, as Shoichi slightly tugs at the cord and examines. The boy's  little hole was sticky, splattered with drying come when he came in his pants during class. "Hmm, it's gotten wet all the way inside."</p><p>He pulls the cord a little more, delicious friction sliding into the boy's anus. Yuki's thighs are now propped up to the bed, trembling from the teasing, with Shoichi's other hand supporting the boy's frail back.</p><p>He commands, "Open your legs so I can scrape it out."</p><p>The boy rasps out, "D-don't..."</p><p>He presses, "Open. Your legs."</p><p>Yuki grips Shoichi's shoulder, shaking his head, "Lock the door..."</p><p>Shoichi frowns. And pinches the boy's nipples. Hard.</p><p>"A-ah!" Yuki shouts, senses tingling both  equally in pain and pleasure, slowly veering into more pain as more pressure is put...</p><p> "Please listen to what I'm saying, Sato," Shoichi says. Yuki weakly grabs his wrists, his clouded senses slurring his next words.</p><p>"Sensei..."</p><p>Shoichi sighs, "Enough already. Let's just get on with it."</p><p>---</p><p>Hyunwoo was walking past the corridors when he just remembered. He palms his pant pockets.</p><p>Ah, Hyunwoo muses, I forgot my hankerchief.</p><p>---<br/>
Delicious moans and pants permeates through the room.</p><p>Yuki comes quickly from only a few thrusts. Anyone would have been embarrassed for their lack of self-control...if it weren't for the fact this happens everytime they do it.</p><p>A drop of cum lands on Shoichi's glasses. He looks a bit disappointed.</p><p>"Again..." Shoichi shakes his head, "just from being penetrated, you just--"</p><p>Yuki covers his face in shame, "I-I'm sorry. I'm really sorry, I just couldn't help it..."</p><p>Shoichi takes off his glasses and places them on the table.</p><p>"It'd be unfortunate if you came again so quickly without me getting off..." Shoichi fishes something from his back pocket. "I suppose we'll have to use this again."</p><p> A cock ring.</p><p>Yuki pleads, "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. Not that, anything but that--" He doesn't know if he can take it, not after all that teasing.</p><p>Shoichi grips his leg painfully, smiling like it's nothing, as if his cock and the fucking rotor isn't still impaled up on Yuki's ass. "Stay still, Sato. Everything will be fine if you," he grips the base of Yuki's cock, "just", and mechanically inserts the rod, "stay still."</p><p>Yuki wails from the searing pain, his face burning up and tired eyes blinking tears. Hurts, hurts, hurts...</p><p>Shoichi continues to talk, probably to distract Yuki, not that it helps, "Boys who don't do what they're told irritate me."</p><p>The whole rod goes in. Yuki gasps as if he's ran out of air, gripping the bed sheets.</p><p>Shoichi drawls, "Honestly I've put it in so many times you should already have gotten used to it."</p><p>Yuki mutters a broken, "I-I can't because it hurts..." His ass and cock feels so stuffed, he can't breathe...</p><p>Shoichi just smiles serenely, "Liar. You've gotten hard again." He pulls the boy's cock one more, which is already standing hard from the painful ministrations.</p><p>"Ah, ah, ah..."</p><p>"See?" He syncs his thrusts with the handjob, "You like both sides having played, after all."</p><p>Yuki shivers in fever, helpless under the onslaught of pleasure. His eyes rolls back as his fat dick is strung taut by strong, skilful hands. His asshole is stuffed too, both with sensei's cock and the vibrator that is still pulsing inside...</p><p>"You like it, don't you?" Shoichi strokes his cock some more.</p><p>Yuki stutters, "I love-- I love..."</p><p>Shoichi praises him, "Good boy. You're doing so much better," and leans closer...</p><p>...and increases the intensity of the rotor.</p><p>The boy chokes and screams, his back arching in a painfully weird angle.</p><p>The vibrator, along with Shoichi's cock ramming his prostrate, was driving Yuki to the edge, but he can't come because of the cock ring, so he's pushed back to the cliff to try again. He can't even muffle the wanton sounds he's making because of how hard he's gripping the sheets. (The last time he tried to cover his mouth Shoichi left him chained in their bed with a vibrator up his ass for hours long.)</p><p>"Shhh now. You wouldn't want others to hear this don't you?" Shoichi laughs shakily, "What a hopeless whore you are?"</p><p> "Ah, ah, ahhhh..."</p><p>He thrusts harder, eliciting a delightful response from the boy. His imprisoned cock stood proud, begging for release from its confinements.</p><p>"It feels so good..." Yuki moans shamelessly, delirious at this point. He clenches his ass deliciously around Shoichi's cock, allowing for more friction.</p><p>Shoichi chuckled, thrusts becoming more erratic as he reaches his peak. "Oh you cute little thing," Shoichi croons. "A good boy like you deserves something special." He lazily circles the cock ring.</p><p>"Do you want me to take it off?"</p><p>Yuki furiously nods, his eyes pleading, "Yes. P-Please let me come." He blinks in surprise when he sees his teacher removes his tie around his neck, and blindfolds Yuki.</p><p>The man pulls the boy closer to his chest, and kisses him.</p><p>Shoichi thinks the kid deserves it, and makes the kiss as long as languid as possible, tongues dancing lazily in contrast to the violent thrusts he's making.</p><p>He takes off the cock ring in one quick pull.</p><p>Yuki screams in his mouth, legs violently twitching as he comes, thick ropes of cum splattering both their naked stomaches. </p><p>What a fucking masochist. The debauched face of the boy drove Shoichi to the edge, erratic thrusts fading as he milks his seed inside Yuki a few seconds after.</p><p>They both pant heavily, as if they've just ran a marathon. Shoichi pulls Yuki close again for one more kiss.</p><p>A trail of saliva follows the boy's mouth as he pulls back, and Shoichi is surprised when he is met with a soft, gentle smile that made his heart beat a little too fast.</p><p>Hm. This could be a problem.</p><p>Shoichi starts to pull out, and watches in satisfaction as a steady trail of cum comes gushing outside Yuki's hole. He pulls the vibrator off to watch more streams of cum spread between Yuki's creamy legs. Yuki softly moans at the gesture, pliant and boneless, and Shoichi suddenly has the strong urge to eat the boy's ass up.</p><p>There was a click at the door.</p><p>---</p><p>When Hyunwoo got to the clinic, the lights were turned off. How odd.</p><p>He walks briskly towards Yuki's bed.</p><p>"Hey Sato. Think I left my hanky--" He raises the curtain, and falters.</p><p>---</p><p>"Yes, Jang? Is there something that you need?"</p><p>"Uh..." Hyunwoo stares at Azuma. Jesus, he almost had a heart attack when the teacher opened the curtain so suddenly. He peeks at the bed, and finds Yuki turned at his back, covered in blankets. If Hyunwoo listens closely, he can hear Yuki snoring quietly. "Yeah. My hankerchief."</p><p>"You mean this hanky?" The man shows a pink cloth. "Sato was using it earlier."</p><p>"That's the one." He takes the damp hanky, ignoring Azuma's questioning look. What is it with Japanese people and pink handkerchieves? Jesus.</p><p>"Anyways," the redhead clears his throat, "is Yuki okay? Is his stomach still hurting? There's more ointment in the shelves, I can--"</p><p>"--do it for you, Jang, thank you for your concern." Shoichi reminds him, "Shouldn't you be attending your club? I believe Marcelo will, in his words, 'have your head', if you don't show up again on time."</p><p>"Oh shit, Isol," Hyunwoo outwardly curses, remembering the boy's heated glare back at the restroom three lessons ago. He then sees Shoichi's amused stare. "Uh...S-sorry."</p><p>Hyunwoo glances over Yuki one final time. Guess he's asleep then, he thinks. Yuki's clothes are looking a little crumpled than before, which is strange considering how ironed his uniform usually is.</p><p>He could have found Shoichi's dishelved face and hastily zipped pants all the more confusing if he wasn't "running late" for the club meeting. Aw man, he really doesn't want to be sleeping on the couch tonight.</p><p>---</p><p>Yuki suddenly grabs Shoichi by the collar, strong arms dragging him into the bed. "You didn't locked the door," he snarled. "Why?" </p><p>The man puts on one of his irritating "innocent" smiles, "For someone who had just been fucked silly, you're pretty strong. I guess I need to work more on my teasing."</p><p>"You didn't answer my question."</p><p>"I don't know. Maybe I've forgotten about it. We normally fuck in my office after all." Shoichi's attention shifted to Yuki's still naked legs, slightly trembling from his position. He's fascinated at the pearly drops of cum dripping in between.</p><p>So maybe he's a little affected, after all.</p><p>"Forgotten or on purpose? Admit it, Azuma." Yuki grits his teeth, "You wanted us to be found."</p><p>Shoichi calmly replies, "If I did, I would have continued to fuck you and let him watch."</p><p>"Are you suicidal?"</p><p>Shoichi levels him an equally hard stare, "Are you?"</p><p>Yuki scowls. He lets go of Shoichi's collar.</p><p>"Besides," Shoichi continues, straightening his uniform. "Jang isn't the type of person who will rat out anything."</p><p>Yuki asks, "How would you know?"</p><p>Shoichi takes Yuki's right hand and gently brings it to his lips. "Let's just say everyone has their own secrets."</p><p>---</p><p>"Where the hell have you been," Isol demands, as soon as Hyunwoo steps into their room, "You're late again."</p><p>"Sorry," Hyunwoo mutters as he enters. "I just rushed Yuki to the clinic, no fucking biggie."</p><p>"Context?"</p><p>The redhead shrugs. "Probably a stomachache, I dunno. I didn't checked." He couldn't check anyways because he didn't actually know shit about medicine, only patching up wounds, and Isol knows it. And fucking teases him about it everytime he gets the chance.</p><p>"What an amazing health committee member you are." Yep, there it is.</p><p>Isol stops pacing, and frowns, "Isn't the doc out? Who's watching Sato?"</p><p>"Uh, our accounting teacher," Hyunwoo replies. "Why do you ask--"</p><p>He falters when Isol levels him a deadpan stare.</p><p>"What?" Did he said something wrong?</p><p>"Nothing," The brunette grumbles, making a disgusted face. "Not our fucking business anyways." Hyunwoo was about to ask a question when the former militant suddenly charges at him, cornering the teen at the wall.</p><p>"I believe we had some unfinished business to do," Isol hissed through his teeth. "Fuck me."</p><p>"Uh...Hyejin is gonna kill us if we do it--"</p><p>Isol roughly manhandles his dick in his pants, and Hyunwoo conveniently forgets his next line of words.</p><p>"Then you better make it quick and worth my fucking while, Woo."</p><p>(They forget to lock the door.)</p><p>---</p><p> Hyejin whacks both their heads for humping on the clubroom table.</p><p>---</p><p>The following Monday, Cathy will pull Sato and Azuma away after class and lecture them about the importance of protection. With a cheery smile, the doctor will give them a box of condoms as a gift to the "happy couple", much to their embarrassment.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>leaving kudos is highly appreciated ^^ it's free!</p><p>i also take requests! commet ur ships and kinks, and i will try my best into making it a reality ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>